Brotherhood of the Five
The Brotherhood of the Five are a group of vampire hunters consisting of five members. They are highly skilled and have tattoos that lead to the Cure to vampirism. History 12th Century Formation In the early 1110s, a Dying witch gathered together five men, presumably warriors, led by Alexander, and cast a spell to bind them together towards a single common goal: the destruction of all vampires. The spell, which was bound by the witch's dying breath, gave them superhuman strength and speed which allowed them to overcome vampires; although they were not as strong as them; and an intense desire to kill vampires which would compel them to kill a vampire when they saw one. However, the witch gave them something more: a tatoo which would later come to be known as the Hunter's Mark which spread all across their right arm and torso, which acted as a map and led to the what Alexander called 'the ultimate weapon' that would ensure the destruction of the vampires: a cure for vampirism. The map could only be deciphered by using their swords, which was engraved with the symbol of their brotherhood. With these new talents and their new goal in mind, Alexander and his brothers set out on a bloody campaign across Italy to seek out and destroy the vampires. As they crossed several towns, they captured and killed hundreds of vampires, ruthlessly massacring them at the pyre by exposing them to sunlight. As they did so, they spread their message that the demons lived amongst the human population, with invigorating speeches at market stands. Destruction In 1114, as the Noman conquest swept through the south of Italy, the Five became aware of the family of the original vampires, who had arrived in Europe and had been turing people as they went. As their tale spread, the Five realized that the Originals could not be destroyed as ordinary vampires could be. It is presumably because of this that they had a witch create a dagger which could neutralize them if it was bound to the ashes of the White Oak Tree. The Originals had also heard of the Five and encountered them as they traveled southern Italy. Although Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest of the Originals, believed that these hunters could pose a threat, his siblings did not believe they were that dangerous and the only female Original, Rebekah, even begun a romantic relationship with Alexander. Elijah nevertheless attempted to grow closer to the hunters by pretending to be a nobleman who had taken up the crusade to destroy the vampires in order to learn more about them. It was then that Alexander revealed what they were after and how they intended to accomplish it. However, despite Elijah's caution, the Originals had underestimated the Five. One night, Alexander revealed to an unsuspecting Rebekah that he knew she was a vampire by daggering her, rendering her neutralized. That night, Alexander and his brothers invited Elijah and his three remaining siblings, Finn, Kol and Niklaus, to a 'slumber party' and they daggered the four remaining Originals, apparently ending their threat. However, they were unaware that Niklaus was not actually a pureblood vampire: he was a hybrid, half-vampire and half-werewolf. Given his werewolf side, the daggers had no effect on him. Niklaus slaughtered the Five before releasing his siblings, ending the Five's crusade and making any map to the cure lost because the tatoos vanished with their deaths. 1166 After the death of the Five, a new aspect of the witch's spell was revealed: the Hunter's curse. This was a failsafe that guaranteed the killer of a hunter die. Niklaus, who killed all of the original members of the brotherhood of the five, began to suffer from severe hallucinations which took several forms all of which convinced Niklaus to kill himself. However, as he was indestructible, he was unable to do so when he tried. However, the Five had not been destroyed as everyone believed. Another effect of the spell was that potential hunters could eventually take up the mantle of their fallen brothers and carry on their quest. When a hunter is killed, the Hunter's Mark appears on another and he begins to feel the changes that come with being a hunter. It took a total of 52 years, 4 months and 9 days, after Niklaus killed the orginal five hunters, for all of the five to be replaced. This also broke the Hunter's Curse and released Niklaus from the hallucinations, which presumably happened the instant the last of the potential hunters killed his first vampire. From that moment on, there has, at every point in time, been only five hunters in existence, mostly unaware of one another and even of what their purpose was. However, the more vampires they killed, the more their mark (which was now invisible to all but other hunters/potentials) grew. Many believed that this meant they would need to complete their mark to discover what they were meant to do. 21st Century Reappearance A soldier named Connor Jordan was serving in Iraq when he met one of the Five and was the only one to see his Mark, marking him as a potential hunter. He learned of his intense desire to kill vampires and the fact that he was likely to also be a hunter. A few years later, the mark appeared on Connor's arm and he begun his crusade to kill vampires, using a vast array of weapons and his military experience to kill as many vampires as possible. Mystic Falls 'Cleanup' In 2010, he met Professor Atticus Shane, an Occult Studies professor at Whitmore College, who told him that he needed that he could give him answers about his Mark but he wanted him to grow it to completion first. To that end, he sent him to the town of Mystic Falls, where a large vampire population remained. Connor arrived in Mystic Falls and, using gloves laced with vervain, identified Tyler Lockwood as a vampire, not knowing that he was actually a hybrid. Having failed to kill Tyler, he set a trap for the vampires at memorial for the dead Council members by bleeding April Young and waiting for a vampire to make a move. When he recognized Tyler, he shot him with a sniper rifle but once again failed to kill him. That night, having realized what Tyler was, he snuck into the hospital where he was being held and extracted werewolf venom from his fangs, planning to use it to destroy the Mystic Falls vampires. He also discovered that a potential in town, Jeremy Gilbert. He tried to train him into becoming a hunter himself but Jeremy had friends among the vampires and conspired with them to stop Connor. At the same time, the repeated attacks on Tyler had attracted the attention of Niklaus, now widely known as Klaus, who had lost his means of making hybrids when Elena Gilbert was turned into a vampire and wanted to protect the ones he had. Returing to Mystic Falls with what remained of his hybrids, Klaus conspired with Jeremy, Damon Salvatore, and Dr. Meredith Fell to stop Connor. They trapped him in the hospital and tried to get him to confess to his intentions. Connor tried to attack Klaus but the Original was much faster and stronger than him, and seized his stake. As he saw the sign on the stake, Klaus realized that the Five had not been destroyed after all. He saved Connor from the explosion that followed and planned to use him for his own ends, namely getting to the cure. However, Connor would not be held. Escaping after brutally killing one of Klaus's hybrids, he briefly returned to Shane before deciding to stage a last trap for thz vampires. Taking Jeremy, April Young and Matt Donovan hostage, he lured the vampires and hybrids to the Mystic Grill and, using his booby traps, he killed Dean, another hybrid. However, he hadn't counted on the secret tunnels that accessed the Grill which allowed Stefan Salvatore to enter the Grill. Connor held Jeremy at gunpoint and threatened to kill him if Stefan didn't show himself. Stefan tried to get him to surrender by telling him that he knew the answers that he wanted but Connor refused. Elena then arrived to save her brother and Connor was taken by surpise, not knowing that she was a vampire. Overwhelmed by her strength, Connor was almost killed. However, the explosion of another of his traps distracted Elena which allowed Connor to gain the upper hand. He failed to kill her due to Stefan's intervention who captured him and took him into the tunnels. However, Stefan's brother Damon tried to kill Connor while Stefan and Klaus wanted him alive. Connor escaped but was intercepted by Elena, who bite him and told him to stay away from her brother. He tried to kill her but missed and she snapped his neck, finally killing him. With Connor's death, Jeremy took up his mantle as the new hunter and Elena begun to suffer from the Hunter's Curse, almost killing herself until Jeremy killed Chris, another hybrid, to save her, thanks to Professor Shane's advice. The hunt for the cure Members 12th Century *'Alexander': He was one of the five original members. He had symbol on his sword. *'4 Original Members': Along with Alexander, they lived in the 12th century. Alexander-Member.png|Alexander (Leader) Fivemember01.png|Original member #1 Fivemember02.png|Original member #2 Fivemember03.png|Original member #3 Fivemember04.png|Original member #4 Between the 12th century and the 21st century *'Unnamed Hunters in late 12th Century': Niklaus says: "For 52 years, 4 months, 9 days. I was tormented in my dreams, my every waking moment. Eventually it just stopped." This reveals that five other hunters (as Klaus had killed five of them) appeared and stopped the curse that Niklaus had for half a century. Male silhouette.jpg|Unknown Hunter 21st Century *'Connor's friend from Iraq' : He told Connor since he can see the mark, he's a potential hunter. The two served in Iraq together. Connor lost track of him, and suddenly he got a tattoo. *'Connor Jordan': As his stakes and his tattoo has the symbol of this clan, it can be assumed that he is a member. Furthermore, Klaus states that he's descendant of one of them although Connor doesn't seem to know this group. He was killed by Elena. *'Jeremy Gilbert': After a hard day, Connor ends up being killed by Elena, after that Connor tries to kill her. Soon, Jeremy looks at the tattoo on his right hand, but he does not mention it. *'Vaughn': He is a new recurring character who will appear in this episode 13, 14, and 15 of Season 4. He is a member of The Five who doesn't mind being on top of the food chain and knows a lot about Damon but doesn't understand how strongly Damon feels for Elena. Male silhouette.jpg|Connor's friend Connor-Member.png|Connor Jordan Jeremy-Member.png|Jeremy Gilbert Vaughn.jpg|Vaughn Prey *Rebekah Mikaelson - She was in love with Alexander. They lived in Italy during the 12th century, where Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol, and the other members of the Five were together without suspecting each other for a short time. One night, Alexander and Rebekah had an important conversation about the mark, the daggers, and future. Sadly, Alexander neutralizes Rebekah, along with her brothers, Elijah, Finn, Kol, leaving only Niklaus to fight against the vampire hunters. Finally, Rebekah was the only one who knew the cure and how to decipher the mark of hunters. *Tyler Lockwood - He is a hybrid that was attacked by Connor after the initial greeting, which revealed his vampire nature due to the vervain in the glove of the hunter. Connor decides kill Tyler, even risk his stay in the town, when he decides to shoot in the memorial. *Elena Gilbert - She is a new vampire, which suffers from lack of blood, causing Connor suspected her. At Memorial, Connor doesn't know if she is a vampire, or only if she is going through hard times. Eventually, Elena kills Connor to protect Jeremy from hunters. *Damon Salvatore - Damon tries to kill Connor after he shoots Tyler at the church. Connor shoots Damon and tries to stake him, but hears Stefan close by and flees. *Nate - He was one of Klaus's hybrids who watched over Connor until Klaus came back from Italy, Connor breaks free and decapitates the hybrid with a chain. *Dean - He was one of Klaus's hybrids and Hayley's close friend. Dean obeys Niklaus' orders to help Stefan, and prevent the Connor' death. He is killed by Connor. *Chris - He was a hybrid that managed to overcome the sire bond. He was killed by Jeremy in order to become a full member of The Five, and save Elena from the Hunter's Curse. *Kol Mikaelson - Kol was a powerful Original vampire created in the new world. Kol wanted to avoid at all costs that Silas was found and released. During this time, he destroyed many beings to prevent the return of Silas and unleash hell on earth. Finally, Kol was destroyed by Jeremy. Normal_022.png|Rebekah Mikaelson 0lmkm.jpg|Tyler Lockwood VD3X12TTTB1-Elena.PNG|Elena Gilbert Damon_4x05.PNG|Damon Salvatore Natehybrid404.png|Nate Dean.png|Dean Chris.PNG|Chris Kol 4x11.jpg|Kol Mikaelson Physical Attributes Unlike the normal vampire hunters, the potential hunters of the brotherhood get a great force, and the mass of the muscle increased, this makes them very strong, agile, and dangerous. However, the strength does not compare to that of a vampire, but it is enough to have a significant fight against a vampire. The original members have this large muscle mass, eventually, Connor demonstrates this attribute, and finally Jeremy in the episode "My Brother’s Keeper". Powers and Abilities *'Hunter's Mark' - This mark is a map which leads to a supposed cure to vampirism. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. In The Five, Connor reveals to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire the mark expands. The mark reveals the spell that breaks the seal protecting the cure, as well as tell the story of Silas, the original immortal , and Qetsiyah, the witch who made him immortal. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter is killed by a vampire, they will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that eventually convince the vampire to kill themself. The only way to alleviate the curse is for another potential hunter to be awakened in the place of the one who was murdered. If such a thing occurs, the hallucinations simply stop. *'Enhanced Strength' - A member of the Brotherhood has superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as a vampire, even ones who are less than one year into their vampire life. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves, however as werewolves are stronger than vampires when their powers are active, it can be assumed that they are superior to hunters on a full moon, but not otherwise, as when it isn't the full moon werewolves cannot overpower vampires. Hunters are powerless against hybrids and Originals. *'Enhanced Speed' - Members of the Brotherhood have peak-human speed and reflexes, though they are not superhuman. Conner Jordan boasted "I'm faster than the normal hunter." while he was caught by Damon and Klaus. *'Enhanced Stamina' - Members of the Brotherhood often experience bursts of energy. *'Compulsion Immunity '-''' Members of the Brotherhood of the Five can not be affected by vampire compulsion. Weaknesses *'Hunter Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely subconscious, and forces a hunter to try to kill a vampire even if the he or she does not want to. *'''Mortality - Dispite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Tools and Weapons *Swords *White Oak Ash Dagger *Vervain *Vervain Darts *Vervain Grenades *Vervain Coated Gloves *Stake Firing Sniper Rifle *Enhanced Wooden Bullets *Claymores *Paralytics Trivia *It can be assumed that all members have the mark on their instruments, and possibly in their right arms (as Connor). *The Five, including Alexander, had tattoos that were visible to anyone. They were believed to be extinct until Jeremy Gilbert saw the tattoo on Connor's arm. *They are the original owners of the White Oak Ash Daggers and lost possession of them when they used them for the first time and failed to neutralize Klaus. Klaus then killed them and revived all his siblings but Finn. *Ironically, The Five are opposed of the Original Siblings. **Both groups have the same number of members. *Professor Shane seems to be linked to The Five. He sent Connor to Mystic Falls in the first place and has something that goes with the tattoo. *Another member will be introduced as Vaughn in episode 13 of Season Four. *If a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, the person will be cursed to walk the earth in torment until a new hunter is awakened and the legacy is passed on. *It is implied that the Five reformed around fifty-two years after Klaus murdered the originals members, as the hallucinations only end when the prey in question dies, or new potentials replace the old members, and Klaus' hallucinations ended approximately fifty-two years after he killed the Original Brotherhood. *During exposure of Atticus Shane about the history of the first immortal, it can identify the hunter's tattoo in one of the presentations. This implies that the tattoo and the first immortal are related. This is later confirmed when Shane shows that the mark tells the story of Silas and Qetsiyah, as well as show the spell that will break the seal guarding both the cure and Silas. Gallery tvd-recap-402-memorial-43.jpg|Connor Jordan's tattoo seen in episode 4x03 tvd-recap-402-memorial-22.jpg|Wooden bullets marked with the five (group) symbol The Five's witch.png The Five screen cap.png 1110ad.png Alex's sword base.png Tattoo.png connortattodrawing.png|Connor's tattoo 404 - 0002.jpg 404 - 0001.jpg Immortality past (5).png official look.jpg Vaughn_torturing_Damon.jpg See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists